


A Transient Twilight

by reikis



Series: Melody of the Reminiscing Star [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: A plead for help and an answer to the call.
Relationships: Elidibus/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: Melody of the Reminiscing Star [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540690
Kudos: 15





	A Transient Twilight

Hades murmured uncontrollably in his sleep, his entire body trembling. For once, he had fallen asleep alone in his own bed this evening and left to his own devices. Slowly but surely, he was getting there, he overheard Elidibus tell himself one day at the piano. It was difficult to fight the urges and it left him antsy when left on his own. It was ironic, he mused. He did everything he did out of emptiness in life, trying to fill a void that appeared in him over the years, in turn left him dead on the inside.

And here he was, somehow fighting it back.

He tipped his head on its side against a pillow, sweat beading down his face. A few words dripped off his lips, a yearning for everything he missed. He hurt, his heart reaching out to his past in hopes of comforting himself.

“H... Help...” he cried out, curling into a ball with his arms around his stomach. He fumbled through names in fruitless effort until one came to surface.

“Elidibus... please...” he managed through his pain. He clenched his shirt as tight as he could to fight off his rebelling body. He raised his hands and held his head in them.

The memories came quick, one after another. Like every other night he was left to himself.

All the time he spent with those two when the star was whole, reluctantly taking on the title of Emet-Selch and dealing with the baggage it came with, and his daily life. It was all so monotonous, watching others and listening to new ideas, with the occasional spark. But it was his life. He enjoyed it. He loved those around him and even the trouble they brought everywhere. And now with them gone, he wanted to go back. He wanted it all back. Even if it meant this star never being whole, he wanted those he had left to be free.

That would be his goal now.

He reached a hand into the air with wide eyes and was shocked find familiar hands take it into a tight grasp. He tilted his head to find Elidibus in _that_ vessel. That was the one that introduced him to the piano. Long white hair that reached down the entirety of his back over a soft face and narrow lavender eyes. It all fit his lithe frame, it clear how thin he was even with him wearing a plain white robe and missing his mask.

“You called?” he whispered. His voice was light, but he was frowning, taking in Hades’s state. He kneeled on the bed next to him and turned him onto his back, staring past his hair as it fell over his face. He brushed a bit behind an ear and held Hades tight still. Hades kept still, scanning his features and subsequently his soul, feeling relief when he felt Zodiark’s pull over Elidibus fading in his presence. Hades forced a smile out with the recoiling Darkness. He was still pain in the aftermath of Zodiark’s sudden need for aether but he caressed his soul, sensing its recovery. He let his own mingle with it with welcome arms. If he couldn’t do that with his own body, he’d let his intention known this way.

What Hades didn’t expect was Elidibus to lean down and press his lips into his own, pushing their chests together in the process. Hades reached his free arm around Elidibus’s back, the Emissary still holding his other hand. They stayed for a few moments before Elidibus finally lifted himself with a small smile on his face.

“I believe I forgot to return that,” he let out, finding himself short of breath.

For just a moment in their long lives, all of the pain melted away.

Elidibus motioned to stand from the bed but found himself tethered. He glanced to Hades as the Architect motioned to a pillow next to him. He beamed just a bit and moved the blanket it sit under it next to Hades. Hades forced himself onto his side and stared at him, tracing the light, even features of his vessel as moonlight trailed through the parted curtains.

He looked at peace in the glimmering light that seemed to pierce the darkness. If only he truly was free of Zodiark’s tempering, then Hades would truly enjoy this moment without regrets. He reached up and brushed a bit of stray hair from Elidibus’s face with a shaky hand.

“Have you calmed?” Elidibus questioned.

“Oh, shush,” Hades huffed, lightly smacking him with the same raised hand. His face softened, brows raised. “I have.”

“What was troubling you this time?”

Hades looked away and bit his lip but he felt a bit more clear-minded as he felt Elidibus inch closer. He lowered his hand over Elidibus’s ear and calmly stroked his hair. He breathed out, himself content as he brushed the lengthy strands back.

“Just... a few bad memories,” Hades admitted. “Tis overthinking as usual.”

“Is that so?”

For just a moment, Hades was glad Elidibus’s aetheric sight was not strong enough to feel the hesitation tremor in his soul. He let out a dry laugh and pressed his forehead against Elidibus’s.

“But I am thankful for your presence.”

It was clear Elidibus was glad to be there as well. He decided he would drop the topic and let them rest in the midnight’s silence, Hades still running thin fingers through his long hair. From the light, natural beat of his aether – one that would match a heart’s if he didn’t know better – the man was truly at ease. It was calm, befitting the weak curve on his lips. He would be content if he could stay like this without end.

Other than those two that seemed to follow him everywhere, he always felt closest to Elidibus of anyone else in the Convocation. He got his work done as a member, sure, but he was self-admittedly a rather quiet man. He preferred to keep to himself and gaze upon the Underworld. Most understood his role in the Convocation but very few shared in that spectacle. Elidibus had been one of those people. His sight wasn’t very strong – certainly not much compared to Hades himself or Hythlodaeus – but he could make out people and a gather a general census of their emotional state. In that alone, he knew more about Hades than most could hope.

Hades closed his eyes, merely focusing on Elidibus’s breathing. It was steady as ever and put him as ease. In this transient moment, he was peaceful. He could forget all of the pain of their eons past and live in this moment.

Then Hades felt the small surge of emotion in him when he felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

“I have... held this in for so long but He wouldn’t let me speak of it,” Elidibus sighed. He reached over and held Hades’s cheek in a palm. Hades felt another jerk in his aether as he mustered the words to the front.

“I love you.”

Hades’s eyes widened, gold scanning Elidibus as if searching for a lie. He jerked a bit, fighting back tears, and quickly leaned forward, digging his head into the nape of Elidibus’s neck and locking his arms around him.

It was no lie. It was never a lie. A feeling hidden deep down for eons...

“I... I love you, too,” Hades sobbed, feeling Elidibus reach around his back.

He desperately wished this moment would last forever.

He truly felt free.


End file.
